


Wind's In My Eyes (Podfic)

by totallynotapumpkindonut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism Spectrum, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Leather Jackets, Meet-Cute, Motorcycles, Non-Verbal Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Useless Lesbians, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/pseuds/totallynotapumpkindonut
Summary: Hinata is a useless lesbian and Sakura is devastatingly hot in a leather jacket and on a motorcycle.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Wind's In My Eyes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wind's In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860187) by [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows). 



> This is my second podfic and I tried to do everything in one take bc I hate audio editing. I once had a teacher who was very picky about it. This is my therapy(✿^‿^)

**Text:** [Wind's In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860187)

 **Author:** [Memories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows)

 **Reader:** [totallynotapumpkindonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotapumpkindonut/works)

 **Length:** 6mins 6secs

 **Downloads:** [mp3](MP3%20URL) | [drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_PWronnpJM8XEma86eP2VDx2fq_EPx2r/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
